Cheese in the Restaurant
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is the story of how Cheese was imagined.


CHEESE IN THE RESTAURANT

BY SHADOWGATE

Author's Notes: The following is a story of the creation of Cheese. This story contains violence and cussing.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Louise was sitting in a 24 hour diner with her parents and was very bored. She asked her mother for more paper to color on and her mother scolded her.

"Ugh!" She sighed at her mother's nasty attitude.

Louise's mother continued screaming at her father about the lack of sex in their relationship when all of the sudden Louise began to focus. She thought of yellow creatures that said silly things and behold a new imaginary friend came into her life.

"Oh I think I'll call you Cheese" Louise stated with joy but her mother became much more irritated.

Her mother told her "well that's nice you have an imaginary friend" as she grinded her teeth and she added "keep him nice and quiet in the restaurant."

As Louise's mother continued rambling on about the fact she was not getting a big dick in her pussy every night Louise cut her off and said "mommy Cheese wants some of the chicken."

Louise's mother said "share your chicken with him because you never finish it all anyhow."

"YEAH chicken" yelled Cheese.

Louise's mother got back to her conversation and began raising her voice "you don't caress me anymore and there's no passion."

All of a sudden Cheese threw soup on Louise's mother and she yelled "MOTHERFUCKER!"

Cheese began laughing and running around the restaurant.

Louise chased after him and captured him but only after he knocked down two waiters both of whom were carrying trays full of food.

Louise told Cheese "you better calm down because mom is mad and the manager just fired two waiters because you made them drop their treys."

Cheese just said "okay"

Louise's dad had some things of his own to say. "You're overweight and you just don't turn me on like you used to."

Louise's mother became angry and slapped him.

"Fucking bitch" her dad exclaimed.

Cheese screamed and ran from the table into the kitchen.

Louise yelled "oh no" and chased after him but it was to no avail. A scream was heard and everyone realized Cheese scared a cook and caused him to lose his focus thus his hand went into the meat grinder.

Louise's mother was very pissed off and screamed until the ambulance siren was so loud she was no longer heard.

Louise said "oh mother I'm sorry and I hope the ambulance gets the cook to a hospital before he bleeds to death."

After the ambulance uploaded the cook on a stretcher everything calmed down and Cheese was sitting normally at the table. Louise's mother and father continued screaming about their lack of sexual activity.

"Mommy" Louise said

"Mommy" Louise said

Louise's mother became angry and replied "what?"

Louise told her that Cheese had to use the restroom.

Louise took Cheese into the restroom with her even though Cheese is a male imaginary friend. When Cheese came out of the restroom he said "I want to flush it again. I want to watch it go down."

Other restaurant patrons looked very annoyed and shocked by the inappropriate comment. Louise's mother didn't find it amusing either and told her and Cheese to get their asses in their seats.

When Louise and Cheese got in their seats Louise said "look Cheese these are crayons and you use them to color on this paper."

Cheese flipped out!

"**CRAYONS! AHHHHHH!"**

After that outburst a waiter spilled soup all over a woman and she smacked him right in the face. He was promptly fired.

Louise's mother rambled on "HOW DARE YOU SAY I HAVE A COLD PUSSY AND CAN'T PERFORM?"

Louise covered her ears as she could no longer stand to listen to her parents argue. As they left the restaurant Louise's mother chewed out her and Cheese and laid out some major ground rules to be followed. Louise also had to write an apology letter to the restaurant manager. The letter went like this.

_Dear Restaurant Manager_

_The other night I created an imaginary friend because I wanted someone to play with while my parents had one of their many fights. I'm sorry he got out of control and ran into your kitchen and caused a cook's hand to be severed. I know he was your best cook and he can't work for you anymore and lives on disability. I'm also sorry three of your waiters had to be terminated and seven of them quit because Cheese ran wild in the restaurant. Maybe one day my parents will get their sex lives back and I will do my best to keep Cheese under control._

_Louise_


End file.
